Get it Together
by DeruKugiWaUtareru
Summary: Accused of being sexist, Mann Co. is forced to recruit a woman. Bonnie Mason, an independent woman from Kansas, is now forced into the war between RED and BLU. Due to her not so warm welcome, she is determined to stay out of the way and prove to the others that she can pull her own weight. FemOCxUndecided


"Damnit, it ain't _my_ fault!"

The teams had just received some troubling news.

"If 'ou could keep your _crasseux_ mouth shut, we wouldn't be in zis predicament, would we?"

And two members decided that the RED meeting room was the best place to bicker over it. It was January 29th, 1982 and much to _both_ teams dismay, a female was joining their ranks.

"'ay! It's not like _I _told her to go blab off to Mann Co." Scout defended himself from the merciless Frenchman.

Apparently, when the team got their week off for Christmas, the young man traveled back home for a family reunion. Despite the rules of his job, a couple details slipped.

"All I said was that the place was full of dudes!" He folded his arms and shrugged at Spy. Scout's ridiculously feminist; ridiculously _ancient_ aunt threw a temper tantrum and decided to call the company on their sexist rules.

"Calm down, Spy. Now is a time of revolution. Women are gaining more civil liberties and the way I see it, it was bound to happen eventually," Engineer said, placing his hand on his comrade's shoulder. Spy carefully glanced at him from the corner of his eye. He stood a bit taller and let the man's hand drop from his shoulder before turning towards him a bit.

"I suppose so," he simply replied seeming distracted. Everyone turned their attention to Soldier at the front of the room. He began to tell everyone the details of the girl.

* * *

That event took place a couple weeks ago. My name is Bonnie Mason and today is February 12th, 1983. I was recently discovered by Saxton Hale and the people at Mann Co. They asked me to get into a car and meet them at an undisclosed location. They explained to me that one of their employees had run their mouth off to one of their family members and someone sent in a complaint. Due to the rise in women's rights, she believed that it was 'sexist' to have a company of only men. I've never really been fond of feminists.

Anyway, they sought me out and I ended up talking to a woman. She gave me no name, but it seemed like everyone was calling her "The Administrator". She told me about the company and said she would 'appreciate it' if I signed a contract with them. She knew uncanny amounts of information and ended up blackmailing me into signing the paper.

I was now to be known as 'The Trapper'. She told me I was to be a support class in this ongoing war. My main objective was to build traps, weapons, and obstacles to slow my enemies down. I learned that I was assigned to the RED team and that the BLU team was getting someone similar to myself as well.

Enough of my blabbering though. I've been at the RED base for a couple days, and I didn't exactly get a warm welcome. The majority of the team just looks down at me or glares at me. I am grateful that Engineer is nice though, considering I must share a workspace with him. Today will be the first day of battle since I've been here(They gave me a while to get the feel of the place and work).

I woke up a while ago at 5:27 am. I didn't sleep much last night and I thought I might as well get up. I was about to leave my room when I caught sight of my reflection in a mirror I had put in my otherwise bare room. I didn't mind my RED issued uniform too much. I was given blue jeans and steel toed boots that were a couple sizes too big for me. They do come in handy while working with heavy objects. It's not like I'm weak or anything though; if I was, I wouldn't be qualified for this job. I can definitely hold my own normally. I was also given a white grease stained shirt that was incredibly loose on me; which I didn't mind at all. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows to make room for my dull red construction gloves. I also tied a red bandanna around my neck so I could pull it over my mouth when working with fumes. I strapped on my tool belt, tied my hair up in a pony tail and headed out the door.

I walked into the cafeteria and saw everyone sitting around eating breakfast. Some eyes drifted to me and just stared. I quietly, but quickly walked to the kitchen. Uneasy, I slapped my face hastily.

"This is a _war!_" I whispered to myself. "No time for feelings, you pathetic woman!" I hurriedly cooked myself some eggs and gobbled them down. To be honest, I was super nervous about my first battle. What if someone is watching me the whole time looking for mistakes? I shook my head and headed to the weapons room.

* * *

I was double checking all the tools in my belt when someone's hand clapped me on the shoulder. My head snapped toward them with my sheep shears in hand.

"Whoa, lil missy!" Engineer looks a bit startled, but smiled at me. "Where did you get shears from?"

"Oh, sorry," I mumbled and shoved them back into my tool belt. "They're from back home." I watched the other members flood into the room before I looked back at Engie.

"Back home?"

"_**Mission starts in one minute."**_

I jumped slightly, hearing the Administrator's voice. Once I calmed a bit, I looked back towards the Texan.

"Yeah, I'm from Kansas. Grew up on a farm. We used these on the sheep we had," I nodded at him and smiled a bit. He was helping ease my nerves.

"Well, slap my face and call me shorty! You're a Kansan!" Engineer laughed heartily and slapped my back. I opened my mouth, but our attention was diverted to Soldier.

"Listen up, _MAGGOTS!_" He slung his rocket launcher over his shoulder. "Most of you know the drill!" I felt everyone's eyes on me. "For those who don't…" he sneered at me.

"_**Mission begins in 30 seconds."**_

"_Stay out of the way."_ I got shivers as everyone began to prepare for battle. I sighed softly when I noticed Engineer had left to do his duties as well, setting up a teleporter in this room. We listened to the Administrator count down and before I knew it, my team flew out of the room. I huffed and took off after them.

* * *

It was dark out by now as I crept through the BLU base placing my net traps. Surprisingly, I've only died twice today (Which was a very odd experience) and I'd become familiar with what to do throughout the day. My nets turn out to be pretty useful, catching those unfortunate souls off guard so I can put them out of their misery. I've been listening to the Administrator shout about one taking the other's intel all day, currently, we had BLU's. I suddenly saw our Demoman make a mad dash out of their base, BLU Heavy on his tail. I could see he was badly injured and we made eye contact. Before I knew it, he tossed the case my way and got obliterated by Heavy's gun. I gulped and hauled ass around the corner. I spotted our scout a couple meters away.

"Scout!" I shouted at him while attempting to catch up. He didn't slow, but looked back. I took that opportunity to hurl the case at him. It landed safely in his hands, his expression looking bewildered. I quickly dashed around the corner and hid behind a crate. I watched Scout pump swiftly across the bridge. I took a step back and breathed. Suddenly an intense pain shot through my calf. I muffled a cry and bit down on my handkerchief. I looked down to see a bear trap clamped on my right leg.

A bear trap.

A bear trap?

A FUCKING BEAR TRAP ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

I bent over in pain and attempted to pry it off. After a minute of making it worse, I heard the announcer shout that the red team had won. I began to panic. What if they left me here? How am I supposed to walk with a goddamn bear trap on my leg? I gazed around me and spotted one of Engineer's transporters a little ways away. I spark of hope (and maybe adrenaline) pumped through me. I tested the weight on my leg and began to limp (as fast as I can) to said mechanism. I was nearly there when I heard a very hick-like laugh. Don't get me wrong, I suppose I can be classified as a 'hick', but this was straight _hillbilly_. I whipped my head around and saw BLU's Trapper advance on me. Her face was covered in freckles and she had super short red hair. She bow-leggedly walked towards me.

"Look it thayt! I caught me a purty one!" I cringed at her thick accent and crooked teeth. Without thinking, I lunged for the teleporter as I heard her cry out in disapproval. My back met the cold floor of the respawn room.

"Destroy that thing!" Without hesitations, I watched Scout smash it to bits. I sat up, breathing heavily and placed my hand over my chest. Scout, Sniper, Engie, and Pyro were all in the room, watching me. "For fuck's sake," I breathed. "Thanks, Scout." I saw Engie glare at him and prod his broken machine with his boot.

"Crikey! Is that a bear trap?" Sniper crouched down next to me slowly, the others watching closely. I nodded and tried to pull it off again, to no avail. "Wot 'appened?" He reached for it and started to pull the jaws apart.

"The fucking BLU Trapper! She's a hillbilly psycho! Who uses a bear trap, seriously? A bear trap!" I angrily rambled on, still chucked full of energy. I let out a breathy sigh once the hunk of junk was removed from my leg. I ripped off my bandana the tightly tied it around my wound to stop the bleeding.

"I ain't seen 'er yet," Scout said, putting his hands behind his head. "You sayin she ain't cute?"

"Far from it," I responded coldly. "And she called me "purty"," I air-quoted. Using the wall behind me for leverage, I hauled myself up, making sure to lean most of my weight on my good leg.

"You goin' be ok, girly?" I turned to look at Engineer with a forced smile and nodded tightly.

"I'll just go clean it up."

"Yeah, tha' looks pretty deep. Even I'm not tha' stupid," Scout folded his arms and smirked at Sniper and Pyro who weren't paying attention.

"Seriously, Sheila, that gonna get a nasty infection."

"Huddah, hudda huh, ha."

I suppose I was outnumbered. I hung my head and gripped the door frame. I felt a hand slide across my back and someone throw my arm over their shoulder. I warily turned my gaze to Pyro.

"Mmph! Huuuah huddah," he said to me. I blinked and turned back to the others.

"Pyro'll take ya ta Medic," Sniper offered good-naturedly. I nodded, exhausted. As he lead me out of the room I heard Scout tell the others that this is an obvious reason why women shouldn't be on the battle field. I clenched my jaw.

I'll make sure to pull my own weight from now on. I promise.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please tell me how you like it so far and maybe somethings I can fix?**


End file.
